Fixing her and Breaking him
by thecheshirecatssmile
Summary: bailey ross (Candor). thinks she want to join Dauntless. When she finds out a big secret. she chose's a faction. when she chose's her faction she meets a guy. who is her leader. when he helps her through a sticky situation and When the guy decides to help her build up her walls. but what happens when she tears down you walls and your secrets are revealed? - Cheshire
1. bit of chap 1

LOL. this is a little bit of what I have been writing lately and I want to see if you want more of it let me know

Okay so in this story I want you to forget all the stuff in the books and the movie about the war and Abnegation. Remember the factions.

So since isn't a war or Abnegation never existed (or so I say…). All of the factions need a ruler so there is a council with the leader of each faction on it.

There are two groups inside each faction.

1: born into the faction 2: initiates

But as Bailey progress's through the test. She is found out as a divergent by Tris and Four (so there is only like 1 divergent in this new group of dauntless initiates)

Also this is my story so I can do whatever the fuck I want and if I change people's appearance it's because I want to and I can. Problem? Leave me a review and I'll let you know how I feel about your review

So this is the baseline of the people in this story is that Caleb joined Tris in dauntless when the choosing ceremony came around. Caleb is one of the most feared bad-ass's in dauntless (why? You get a full explanation from Caleb himself). Tris is a divergent, so is Four. (They are a secret). Caleb knows about them being divergent. Bailey is a new initiate in dauntless. Caleb save's her (from a problem that affects her throughout the story). Tris and Caleb are orphans.

Tris and Four have shocking news!

* * *

**_BAILEY'S POV_**

**_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even – The Script, Breakeven _**

**"****WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER? WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS? WHO IS MY REAL MOTHER? IS DECLAN MY REAL BROTHER?"** I yelled at Laura.

**"****You were adopted by Dave and I, when you were 6 months old. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to believe that we didn't love you. But we do. We don't know who your real mother is but I have a few pictures of her on a USB as well as your father, and yes Declan is your real brother"** she replied calmly.

I glared at her, she stood up and walked out of my room. I was so angry with her. I grabbed my white jacket and camera. I climbed out the window and ran down the street to a large piece of grass near the railway.

I saw a few Dauntless running down the road. They looked so careless and free. I lifted up my camera and snapped a few pictures. I looked around me, empty streets. I sat down and looked through my pictures. I had so many of Laura or Dave or Declan, a pang of pain hit my chest. I threw down my camera and lay back on the grass.

As I looked at the sky I saw so many different shapes in the clouds, they were as calming as I looked at them.

**"****Don't you dare, Four. I swear, don't you dare"** I sat up to see who the voice belonged to.

It was two Dauntless a guy and a girl, the guy was trying to tickle the girl. **"Come on Tris, relax!"** he yelled at her as he ran backward towards me**. "FOUR! STOP!"** she screamed

* * *

okay let me know If you want more of this story


	2. chapter 2

**"****FOUR! STOP!"** she screamed, but It was too late he tripped over me and kicked me in the eye in the process. **"Oww, what the hell man!"** I grumbled as I pressed my hand to my eye**. "Oh, I'm soo sorry!"** he said to me. I looked at him through my one eye, he had guilt written all over his face. I moved my hand away from my eye and blinked several times. I looked at him again, the colour drained from his face. **"Its fine, no worries"** I mumbled. I picked up my camera and took a picture of my face and looked at my eye. It was red and puffy and I knew it would become a black eye**. "Shit"** I muttered**. "I am soo sorry, it didn't know you were there, is there anything I can do?"** he said as he offered to helped me up, I waved his hand away. **"Sure, hang on to my camera for me and I'll get it off you when I join Dauntless, on Friday" **I said to him and stood up. **"You're joining Dauntless? You don't look like a Dauntless type"** he said. **"Well neither do you."** I replied as I brushed grass off my pants I looked at him again **"well if you wore a shirt and a black blazer, you could be Cantor"** I said to him. He looked at the **girl "she's like you Tris, cheeky and smart"** he laughed.** "I'm bailey by the way" **I told them. She smiled**. "I'm Tris and this guy here is my boyfriend Four."** She said, she looked at him eyes full of love. Four returned the same look. I accidently took a picture without consciously thinking. **"I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to I just didn't think. I sometimes just take pictures as I want to capture the moment as it mightn't happen again, I can delete it if you want?" **I said quickly. Tris looked at me** "It's okay"** she assured me. I sighed with relieve. **"Can I see it?"** she asked. I nodded and showed her the picture. It was perfect, they looked so in love with each other. She nudged Four, he looked at me. **"Do you take pictures professionally?"** he asked me, my eyes widened with surprised and I shook my head**. "Wow, you are amazing at this"** he murmured. I glanced at my watched**. "Give me two seconds"** Tris nodded. I darted inside I grabbed my charger for my camera and ran back outside. I handed them the charger **"I have to go but hang onto them for me" **I said**. "We will"** Four replied.

I smiled as I walked in, but then I remembered something.** "I'm adopted" **I muttered to myself. **"Bailey?"** Laura called. I walked into the kitchen and on the table was a red heart necklace and Laura sitting in a chair behind the table. I glanced at her, she pushed the necklace towards me **"it has the photos of your parents on it"** she said. She looked me **"my god, your eye"** she whispered. **"I fell"** I told her, I picked up the necklace and walked into my room. I opened the necklace and a USB was inside. I picked up the USB. **So this has my parent's photo.** I put the USB back in the necklace, my mom is Laura and my father is Dave and my brother is Declan.

**"****Laura?"** I called. She rushed in **"are you okay?" **she asked, looked so worried. I looked at her **"mommy, I'm scared"** I cried out as tears rolled down my cheeks. She looked at me and smiled as tears fell out of her eyes.**" I'm so sorry, that I didn't tell you sooner" **she whispered into my ear as she hugged me close. The door closed **"daddy?" **I called out. Dave/my dad walked into my room. He took one look at my eye and swore. He knelt as he touched my eye so lightly. **"I fell"** I whispered.** "She knows that we aren't her parent's, but we are still her parents to her" **my mom said. He nodded. I pulled him close and cried into his shoulder. I pulled away and I looked at them both and said **"I'm choosing Dauntless"**. My mom sighed **"we know sweetie, we understand and respect your choice" **she replied my dad nodded. **"Get some sleep, we will talk in the morning"** my dad whispered and kissed me on the head.

I woke up at 5am the next morning. My parents wouldn't be up for another hour or so. I walked over to my desk and opened my desk and pulled out my box of USB's and my jewellery I wove leather in and out of the loop at the end of a USB. I plaited the leather and tied it so the clasp was lid of the family photos onto one of the USB's and backed up my files on two of the USB bracelet's. I glanced at my clock it was 5.45am. I took out my enveloped named **"mom and dad"** which I planned to use and fill with items I wanted them to have when I went to Dauntless, and I added the USB bracelet with all the family photos. As I put the envelope away I saw another named **"Declan".** I had forgotten that one I pulled it out and looked inside. Empty. I pulled out paper and a pen and wrote:

**Hey Dec**

**So by now I'm dauntless. Do you remember how you joked about how I should join dauntless? Well I have. I know you know we were adopted by Laura and Dave, I'm a little mad you didn't tell me but I can understand why you didn't. I'm going to miss you loads. I wanted to say it in person but you aren't around right now so just watch the vid on the USB**

**I love you**

**Bailey xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****FOUR! STOP!"** she screamed, but It was too late he tripped over me and kicked me in the eye in the process. **"Oww, what the hell man!"** I grumbled as I pressed my hand to my eye**. "Oh, I'm soo sorry!"** he said to me. I looked at him through my one eye, he had guilt written all over his face. I moved my hand away from my eye and blinked several times. I looked at him again, the colour drained from his face. **"Its fine, no worries"** I mumbled. I picked up my camera and took a picture of my face and looked at my eye. It was red and puffy and I knew it would become a black eye**. "Shit"** I muttered**. "I am soo sorry, it didn't know you were there, is there anything I can do?"** he said as he offered to helped me up, I waved his hand away. **"Sure, hang on to my camera for me and I'll get it off you when I join Dauntless, on Friday" **I said to him and stood up. **"You're joining Dauntless? You don't look like a Dauntless type"** he said. **"Well neither do you."** I replied as I brushed grass off my pants I looked at him again **"well if you wore a shirt and a black blazer, you could be Cantor"** I said to him. He looked at the **girl "she's like you Tris, cheeky and smart"** he laughed.** "I'm bailey by the way" **I told them. She smiled**. "I'm Tris and this guy here is my boyfriend Four."** She said, she looked at him eyes full of love. Four returned the same look. I accidently took a picture without consciously thinking. **"I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to I just didn't think. I sometimes just take pictures as I want to capture the moment as it mightn't happen again, I can delete it if you want?" **I said quickly. Tris looked at me** "It's okay"** she assured me. I sighed with relieve. **"Can I see it?"** she asked. I nodded and showed her the picture. It was perfect, they looked so in love with each other. She nudged Four, he looked at me. **"Do you take pictures professionally?"** he asked me, my eyes widened with surprised and I shook my head**. "Wow, you are amazing at this"** he murmured. I glanced at my watched**. "Give me two seconds"** Tris nodded. I darted inside I grabbed my charger for my camera and ran back outside. I handed them the charger **"I have to go but hang onto them for me" **I said**. "We will"** Four replied.

I smiled as I walked in, but then I remembered something.** "I'm adopted" **I muttered to myself. **"Bailey?"** Laura called. I walked into the kitchen and on the table was a red heart necklace and Laura sitting in a chair behind the table. I glanced at her, she pushed the necklace towards me **"it has the photos of your parents on it"** she said. She looked me **"my god, your eye"** she whispered. **"I fell"** I told her, I picked up the necklace and walked into my room. I opened the necklace and a USB was inside. I picked up the USB. **So this has my parent's photo.** I put the USB back in the necklace, my mom is Laura and my father is Dave and my brother is Declan.

**"****Laura?"** I called. She rushed in **"are you okay?" **she asked, looked so worried. I looked at her **"mommy, I'm scared"** I cried out as tears rolled down my cheeks. She looked at me and smiled as tears fell out of her eyes.**" I'm so sorry, that I didn't tell you sooner" **she whispered into my ear as she hugged me close. The door closed **"daddy?" **I called out. Dave/my dad walked into my room. He took one look at my eye and swore. He knelt as he touched my eye so lightly. **"I fell"** I whispered.** "She knows that we aren't her parent's, but we are still her parents to her" **my mom said. He nodded. I pulled him close and cried into his shoulder. I pulled away and I looked at them both and said **"I'm choosing Dauntless"**. My mom sighed **"we know sweetie, we understand and respect your choice" **she replied my dad nodded. **"Get some sleep, we will talk in the morning"** my dad whispered and kissed me on the head.

I woke up at 5am the next morning. My parents wouldn't be up for another hour or so. I walked over to my desk and opened my desk and pulled out my box of USB's and my jewellery I wove leather in and out of the loop at the end of a USB. I plaited the leather and tied it so the clasp was lid of the family photos onto one of the USB's and backed up my files on two of the USB bracelet's. I glanced at my clock it was 5.45am. I took out my enveloped named **"mom and dad"** which I planned to use and fill with items I wanted them to have when I went to Dauntless, and I added the USB bracelet with all the family photos. As I put the envelope away I saw another named **"Declan".** I had forgotten that one I pulled it out and looked inside. Empty. I pulled out paper and a pen and wrote:

**Hey Dec**

**So by now I'm dauntless. Do you remember how you joked about how I should join dauntless? Well I have. I know you know we were adopted by Laura and Dave, I'm a little mad you didn't tell me but I can understand why you didn't. I'm going to miss you loads. I wanted to say it in person but you aren't around right now so just watch the vid on the USB**

**I love you**

**Bailey xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

I made lots of the USB bracelets and plugged one of the USB's into my computer and saved

After I wrote the letter I make a little video saying how much I miss him and how much I love him and that I would hopefully see him soon. I put some pictures of us together on the USB as well. I glanced at the heart necklace. I took out the USB and copies the photos onto Declan's USB. I did it without looking I saved everything and put Dec's USB bracelet into the envelope. I put the other USB back in to the necklace and went back to sleep.

My mom woke me up an hour and a half later. I put on my white tank top & my black jeans and followed my mom into the kitchen she had grabbed the heart necklace, my black USB bracelet and the scissors. I put my bracelet on and sat down, ready for her to cut my hair. She brushed my hair back, cut my fringe (just a small bit as she knows I like my fringe long), trimmed my ends and put on my heart necklace. I tucked it under my tank top. I looked at her and smiled. She brought me into the bathroom and helped cover up my black eye.

I walked to the area where we got tested for smarts, as Dec used to call it. I went in and sat down and I was surprised to see Four standing behind the computer. He didn't look up** " I am Four I will be helping you with your test"** he said while looking at the computer** "actually you're the guy who gave me a black eye that I had to cover up" **I said**. **He looked up and he smiled** "hey and I'm really sorry about that" **I smirked.**" Nice bracelet where can I get one?" **he asked as he pointed to my bracelet. **"I made it and it's a USB bracelet" **I said as I took off the bracelet to show him. **"You are full of surprises, would you make one for me? To give to Tris I mean" **he asked. I nodded, he handed me a cup of red liquid and a page full of questions. **"Drink the liquid and answer the question's" **he said and handed me a pen. I shuddered. I downed the liquid and started filling out the questions.

**Q1: help or save {save}**

**Q2: force or convince {convince}**

**Q3: photography or fight {photography}**

**Q4: brave or kind {both}**

**Q5: faction or blood {faction}**

**Q6: orphan or not {not}**

**Q7: adopted or not {adopted}**

**Q8: faction you choose {Dauntless}**

**"****Okay you're done" **Four said. I looked at him** "what I have more questions to fill out" **I replied. **"No you don't, eight questions that's it"** he said to me. I nodded **"my result?" **I asked slowly **"inconclusive, just tell your parents the serum made you sick so that's why you went home early and you got Dauntless" **he replied and shooed me out of the room.

When I got home I made the bracelet for Tris and thought about what Four said. **"Bailey?"** my mom called to me **"I'm here mom" **I called back. She walked into my room and asked why I was home early** "the serum make me sick a little, so I was sent home early" **I replied. She nodded and left me by my-self. I sat in my room for hours doing nothing. Simply nothing. I grabbed the two envelopes in my drawer and put them on my desk. I stared at them for a while. I stood up, went to the kitchen and made some dinner. When my parents came into the room. I had served up some food onto my plate and started eating it. Later on I went to sleep early as I was extremely tired and could barely keep my eyes open.


End file.
